


How to provide guardianship of Armitage Hux (5, cruel and vicious to hide the fact that he's scared and sad)

by wyomingnot



Series: 16 monks [8]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 12:55:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16556141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyomingnot/pseuds/wyomingnot
Summary: Rae makes a list.





	How to provide guardianship of Armitage Hux (5, cruel and vicious to hide the fact that he's scared and sad)

**Do -**  
Anything Brendol Hux would never ever do. Including, but not limited to -

  * Hug Armitage.
  * Give him praise.
  * Compliment him.
  * Play with him.



**Do Not -**  
Anything Brendol Hux would/has done to Armitage. Including, but not limited to -

  * Abuse him.
  * Neglect him.
  * Berate him.
  * Insult him.
  * Give him his own child soldiers to command. 
  * Turn him into a killing machine.



Rae does pretty well, only slipping on one, and that took care of itself pretty quickly. It doesn’t take long for Armitage to be (5, wary but playful, attentive, caring, but still a little sad). Rae can’t directly do much about the sadness; she is reluctant to find the boy’s mother, not because she is eager to hand the child off, but rather because the search would likely end up with everyone in custody. That just won’t do. 

She can wait until it’s safe to find her. Then she can put the boy and his mother somewhere safe where they can be a family again, well away from Brendol and the remnants of the Empire. 

**Author's Note:**

> [(originally posted on tumblr)](http://wyomingnot.tumblr.com/post/179882770020/how-to-provide-guardianship-of-armitage-hux-5)


End file.
